emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7837 (29th May 2017)
Plot Victoria tries to talk to Robert about the baby but he refuses, maintaining he doesn't want anything to do with his child. Victoria tries to get Aaron to talk some sense into Robert. Aaron reminds Robert that neither he nor Rebecca know how they will feel when their baby is born. Lawrence wonders how both his daughters were taken in by Robert and isn't pleased that he'll be part of their lives forever. Rebecca informs Lawrence that Robert won't have anything to do with the baby but Lawrence is doubts it. Rebecca asks Lawrence to try to be happy about having another grandchild. Marlon tries to keep Carly and Matt apart and lies to Carly that he's okay with Matt's presence. Bernice learns from Bob that Kerry has been neglecting the salon whilst she was in Australia as she's been busy at the factory. Laurel apologises to Lydia for her behaviour yesterday. Aaron talks to Adam about the baby. Adam sticks up for Robert and advises Aaron not to rush into making decisions too quickly. Emma has bought James a birthday card. Finn heads out to look for another taxi, hoping to secure a finance deal. At the factory, Bernice is annoyed with Kerry for her lack of attention to the salon and forces her to work there this afternoon. Kerry knocks over a box of chocolates before rushing out the factory. Nell covers for Kerry and takes the blame for the damaged stock. Marlon is jealous of the closeness between Carly and Matt. Charity suggests they all play poker and sends Matt off to find people to join in. Aaron tells Robert that he'll be a good dad, Robert isn't sure. Rebecca wishes she had went to Ibiza but Chrissie is glad she didn't. Victoria calls round at Home Farm to remind Rebecca that Robert has the right to be involved in his baby's life. As Chrissie orders Victoria out, Rebecca suddenly experiences stomach cramps. Lawrence confronts Robert and grabs him by the lapels. They argue but both worry after Aaron receives a call from Victoria saying Rebecca may be losing the baby. Nicola lectures Jai about Nell. Jai calls Nell into the office and pretends to give her a rollicking for Nicola's benefit. The Whites and Victoria wait nervously at the hospital for news of Rebecca and the baby. Meanwhile, Aaron can sense Robert is worried and suggests they go to the hospital to check things are okay. Kerry realises Nell has covered for her. Finn receives a text informing him that he's been turned down for a loan. Charity, Adam, Carly and Matt begin a game of poker but Marlon decides to relieve Bob of his babysitting duties instead of joining in. Lydia's constant cheerfulness is getting to Laurel and Sandy. Robert and Aaron arrive at the hospital to the news that the baby is fine - the cramps were likely due to stress. Bob sends Marlon back to The Woolpack to play poker. Rebecca is tired of the fighting and decides to get away. Marlon heads to the pub and sees Carly having a laugh and reminiscing with Matt so walks out. Outside the hospital, Chrissie says goodbye to Rebecca, who is unsure if or when she'll be back. Rebecca drives off in the back of a taxi. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, corridors, Rebecca's room and entrance *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,390,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes